


Stay

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: John carries off Sherlock to bed





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/160055898919/sherlock-fell-asleep-on-the-couch-john-paused-in)

Sherlock fell asleep on the couch. John paused in his typing up the blog, and looked. A small smile came to his face.

He saved his draft and closed the laptop, walking over to where Sherlock lay. Then, mustering his strength, picked the taller man up and struggled to Sherlock’s bedroom. Leaning him against the wall, he opened the door and carried him in, finally dropping him onto his bed.

There. Off to bed.

John made back to the door, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist, pulling him back. “John,” mumbled Sherlock.

“Sherlock,” said John, then dropped his voice to a whisper. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you. Thought you might prefer to sleep in a bed, rather than on the couch.”

Sherlock pulled him onto the bed with him. “Stay.”

“Sherlock, I can’t, I’ve got a blog ―”

Sherlock cupped his cheek, silencing him. Then he kissed John on the lips. “Stay,” he repeated, eyes closed.

“Sherlock.”

The name was too stern, and Sherlock’s eye snapped open, waking him up. Going by the concern in that eye, he seemed to be coming to his senses.

“Not good?”

It was too much for John; he didn’t want to scare Sherlock away, not after all this time. He closed his eyes, hoping Sherlock was doing the same, and pressed his forehead against Sherlock’s. “No, it’s just ― timing.”

“Problem?”

John smiled. “No, Sherlock. We can talk about it in the morning…”

Soon, both men fell asleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms.


End file.
